Unidos por el Tiempo
by Miracle-Angel-Sakura
Summary: Dos personas que no se conocen, que no tienen mucho en comun... ¿entonces que es lo que los une, para que hable de ellos? Eso es... Su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA !!

soy nueva en esto asi que por favor, no me crituqen muy feo...

Deje Reviews onegai!!

weno aqui esta el capi:

_**Capitulo 1: 200 años atrás**_

Un joven estaba corriendo desesperado, tenia que alcanzarla… tenia que salvarla…

Llego a la puerta de una gran mansión, como pudo, saltó la reja que protegía a la casa y entró por la única puerta que estaba abierta: la puerta de la cocina. Recorrió pasillos, subió escaleras, reviso puertas; hasta que la encontró…

La vió detenidamente: tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba en el suelo, rodeada de un gran charco, con toda su ropa manchada de sangre…

_su sangre…_

Se acercó a ella, y toco su rostro. _Estaba fría_

_Casi muerta…_

Llego tarde…

_Había llegado tarde…_

En ese momento ella abrió sus ojos. Se miraron a los ojos, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. _Y así era_

– Sakura…– pronunció en un susurro

– Sa…Sasuke; llegaste – pronunció con esfuerzo

– Shhhh... No hables Sakura – dijo tomándola entre sus brazos

– Sasuke… quiero darte mi collar – dijo esto quietándose un hermoso collar de plata con una hermosa piedra rosa

– ¡¿Qué dices?! Si es lo más preciado para ti – pronunció este sorprendido

– Se que muy pronto moriré… y quiero que cuides este collar… quiero que me recuerdes con esto… – dijo esta escupiendo un poco de sangre

– ¡NO! No digas tonterías… no las digas… –dijo derramando las lagrimas, que ya no podía aguantar

No podía evitarlo, la estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo lo que más amaba en el mundo. Ni siquiera su orgullo era tan fuerte para evitar eso

– Es la primera vez que te veo llorar… y para mi desgracia… la última también – dijo respirando con dificultad

– Vaya, vaya, la bella parejita de enamorados al fin junta, que ternura… pero no por mucho – Dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas

Sasuke y Sakura (con mucho esfuerzo voltean a ver). Y vieron a una persona, apuntando amenazadoramente con una pistola a Sasuke, la misma persona que le había a Sakura

– ¡Tu…! – Dijo Sasuke enojado – ¡Tú le has disparado!

– Si, así es – Dijo la voz – Pero tranquilo, no sufrirá sola

_Se oye un disparo…_

_El había jalado del gatillo…_

_Y le había dado cerca del corazón a Sasuke…._

– Estarán juntos, pero muertos – Dijo la voz – Antes de que llegarás, solo le había dado al estomago de ella, para que llegaras antes de muriera, y de paso te matara, a ti también… – Dijo la voz y con esto desapareció

– Sa…Sakura… – Dijo aun lado de ella y comenzándole a salir sangre del pecho

– Perdón… Por mi culpa también morirás – Dijo sollozando.

– No… no es tu culpa… aun si no me hubieran matado… Yo mismo lo habría hecho… Por que _**te amo Sakura**_… Y ahora mi vida no vale nada… si no estas a mi lado – Dijo escupiendo más sangre, y limpiando con mucho esfuerzo una de sus lagrimas

– Yo también _**te amo**_… Mi Sasuke – Dijo la chica sollozando mas

– Sakura… tienes que prometerme… que algún día no volveremos a encontrar, y estaremos por siempre juntos – Dijo bajando su mano con mucho esfuerzo y tomando la mano de Sakura, donde se encontraba ese precioso collar, que ella misma se había quitado

– Lo prometo… Prometo que yo – Escupió sangre –…siempre te he amado y te amare… mi Sasuke

– Y yo prometo... – Escupiendo sangre también – que también te amo, y te amaré por siempre… mi Sakura – Dijo estando a punto de morir

Y con estas ultimas palabras de ambos…

_Murieron…_

Con el único testigo de su amor y su muerte, es aquel collar, aquel collar único en su especie…

_Único de verdad…_

Pero el amor intenso y apasional que sentían, y creyó todo el mundo que después de la muerte ya no existiría…

No fue así…

_Solo esa llama se debilitó durante __**largo**__ tiempo…_

_Esa llama de amor…_

Que muy pronto, por azares del destino cautivado por aquel amor...

Ese amor volvería a arder con mayor intensidad y fuerza que antes…

_**Y todo por revivir y un pasado, que nuestros dos protagonistas ni siquiera saben…**_

Reviews?

Les gusto?

Si quierenb conti tienen que dejar Reviews

p.d: nunca he subido un fic asi que si lo subi mal, me lo dicen, onegai


	2. Hoy

**CAPITULO 2: **_**Hoy**_

Sonó el despertador a las seis en punto de la mañana, se despertaba de su profundo sueño, se sentó en el borde de su cama, y se dio cinco minutos para idealizarse que tenia que ir a la escuela, se paró de su cama y fue al cuarto de aseo a bañarse, se arreglo para irse a la escuela, y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, hasta la cocina, donde encontró como siempre a su madre preparando su desayuno, la saludo, tomo su almuerzo (aparte de una tostada con mermelada que se la estaba comiendo en ese instante), se despidió de su padre (el cual estaba desayunando en el comedor) y se fue a la escuela.

Se preguntaran "¿quien es?", pues queridos lectores ella es Haruno Sakura, una joven de 17 años que va en su segundo año de instituto.

Una chica común, a excepción de su peculiar cabello color rosa, y _de por que muy pronto su vida daría n vuelco increíble._

Camino al la escuela se encontró con su amiga Hyuuga Hinata, una joven de cabello negro azulado y largo y de peculiares ojos blancos.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la escuela y al llegar se encontraron con un monto de chicas agrupadas esperando a alguien, y ese alguien era: Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más guapo del instituto, casi todas las chicas lo querían, menos unas pocas y ella misma (me refiero a Sakura).

Entre tanta multitud de chicas divisaron una cabellera rubia, era nada más y nada meno que su amiga Yamanaka Ino. E inmediatamente fueron hacia ella para saludarla

– Buenos días Ino-chan – dijo tímidamente Hinata

– Buenos días chicas – dijo Ino sin ponerles mucha atención

– ¿Esperas de nuevo a Uchiha-san? – pregunto Sakura

– Si, hoy estoy decidida y pienso pedirle a Sasuke-kun que almuerce conmigo – dijo decidida

– Suerte… – dijo Sakura – pero creo que tendrás mucha competencia, ya que no eres la única, que piensa eso – dijo al oír como otras chicas pensaban lo mismo que Ino

En ese momento llegó el…

El gran Uchiha Sasuke, con su típico caminar de "soy mejor que todos" y que para el colmo de Sakura a muchas volvían locas

Muchas solo lo veian pasar, mientras suspiraban y murmuraban cosas como: _"Es tan guapo" _o _"Me encanta"_. Otras solo intentaban acercarse a el, y otras se comportaban coquetamente para llamar su atención.

Ino al verlo, de inmediato se le acerco antes de que otras lo hicieran.

– Buenos días Uchiha-kun – le saludo Ino – me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos almorzar hoy junto – dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color un poco escarlata

– Lo siento – dijo fríamente – pero _**no **_tengo ninguna intención de comer junto a alguien más – dijo Sasuke alejándose y dejando a Ino como piedra ante sus palabras

Muchas chicas al ver tal escena se rieron burlonamente, mientras que Ino aun no podía reaccionar. Sakura y Hinata de inmediato fueron a ayudar a su amiga, y la sacaron de ese lugar

La llevaron a su casillero donde pudieron hablar tranquilamente, sin encontrarse alguna de las chicas que se habían burlado de ella

– ¿Te encuentras bien Ino-chan? – pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver que aun no reaccionaba

– ¿Ino...? – Sakura tambien la miraba preocupada

– No... no estoy para nada bien... por fin hoy pude invitar a comer a Sasuke-kun y el me dijo que no – dijo deprimida

– Tranquila, a lo mejor esta de mal humor, o como dijo, solo quiere comer solo – dijo sakura apoyando a Ino, que se tranquilizo un poco

Tomaron sus cosas de sus casilleros y se dirigieron a su salón. En cuanto llegaron se fueron a sus asientos (Ino tapandos e un poco la cara para que no la viera Sasuke). Llego el profesor Iruka, y coimenzó a dar su clase. Se mantuvieron en silencio, y apuntando sus notas, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

– Ino, enserio que no se uqe le ves a Uchiha-san – dijo Sakura mientras comian su almuezo

– ¿Acaso eres ciega? Es muy guapo, aparte de que es muy inteligente, y el presidente de nuestro grupo – dijo Ino molesta ante le comentario de su amiga

– Pero aparte de eso, ¿que tiene de maravilloso? – dijo Sakura a la defensiva – aparte ¿como sabes que enrealidad lo quieres?

– Solo lo se, Sakura, o ¿es que acaso tu nunca has estado enamorada? – pregunto Ino curiosa

– Pues afortunadamente para mi, todavia no – dijo Sakura con firmeza – no entiendo muy bien eso de tener novio, aparte por ahora quiero tener mis estudios, y cuando tenga un empleo, pues ahi si me preocupare

– ¡¿Acaso estas loca?! ¿No crees que seria mejor primero experimentar aunque sea un poco el amor? – Dijo Ino sorprendida

– Pues cuando de verdad este enamorada, ese sera mi novio – Sakura seguia decidida

Ino solo suspiro – y tu Hinata ¿acaso no te gusta alguien? – Dijo Ino con picardía, a lo que hizo que Hinata enrojeciera de golpe

– ¡¡Claro que no Ino-chan!! –

– Vamos, vamos, ustedes son muy lindas solo que necesitan mas confianza y estar dispuestas a que les guste alguien – Esto ultimo lo dijo dirigido hacia Sakura

– Ino... mejor me voy, quiero leer un poco – Y con esto se levanto, y se digio rumbo a la biblioteca

Al llegar ahí ya nisiquiera tuvoque peguntar si podia leer ahí, tenia permiso especial por parte de la bibliotecaria para sacar tantos libros quisiera, era muy lista, y una de las más aplicadas de su escuela, no era necesario el premiso, ya que ella siempre terminaba dejando los libros en su lugar, y regresaba los libros a la fecha exacta, siempre tan aplicada...

Para Sakura, la biblioteca era el unico lugar donde podia estar tranquila, donde podia pensar y estudiar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpida, y leer era lo que más le gustaba en la vida, le encantaba saber cosas de tdod tipo, y leer novelas que necesitaran cerebro, le encantaba meterse con los personajes, pensar aunque sea por un rato que no era ella, que era un gran aventurera, un grabn cientifica, o lo que sea, era la unica forma que conocia para escapar de sus problemas por un rato, hasta que terminaba su preciado momento y tenia que volver a la realidad

Gracias a todo eso era realmente inteligente, y ya ni le importaba si le decian **NERD** o** MATADA** o si pensaban que era un abuirrida, a ella eso le gustaba y nunca lo dejaria. Ya que era lo unico qu la ayudaba a desahogarse de la realidad

_deshagorse..._

* * *

**Holaa!!**

**mucgas gracias a todos por sus reviews ,**

**este capitulo esta un poco flojo,**

**pero el proximo va a estar mucho mejor **

**por cierto si quieren proximo deher reviews,**

**agradecimentos a todos lo que me firmaron **


	3. Recuerdos, Sus Ojos y Un sueño

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews, muy lindos, me encantaron, muxas gracias por su apoyo.

**Bueno se que el anterior capitulo estuvo muuuuuuy flojo, pero espero que este no los decepcione tanto.**

**Se que me tarde mucho y lo siento por eso UU, pero es que no pude continuarla por que no tenia mucho tiempo, en realidad casi nunca lo tengo en vacaciones (por eso las odio, aunque me levante algo tarde) por eso la quiero poner hoy, ya que casi empiezo con mi 3º añito de secundaria .**

**Bueno por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir, excepto que espero que les guste , bien aqui va!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Recuerdos... Sus Ojos... y Un Sueño**

El resto del día transcurrió casi tranquilo, sin pasar por alto, que muchas chicas hababan y acosaban con la mirada al pobre Uchiha

En cuanto sono el timbre, se despidio de Ino y Hinata, mientras salía de inmediato todo su salón, excepto ella, que para su mal suerte, le tocaba limpiar el salon ese dia, asi como el resto de la semana. Claro que se supone que sus compañeros también tenían que ayudar, pero como siempre, se lo dejaron todo a ella. Como le hartaba eso, que siempre, se dejara que le hicieran ese tipo de cosas, primero que estuviera haciendo favores como:

_-Sakura-san, no puedo quedarme, tengo que ir a clases en la tarde, lo podrias hacer tu –_

_Ó_

_- Lo siento, Haruno-san, no puedo, tengo partido hoy - _

Ok aunque a veces si era cierto, siempre se lo hacian, y eso de verdad le estaba hartando

_- Ya que... no me queda nada más que hacerlo –_ Pensó. No era que no pudiera, ella era el tipo de chica que siempre cuando algo se lo proponía, lo podía hacer y excelentemente. No por algo era una de las chicas mas listas de la escuela. Pero de verdad que era hartante, ni siquiera se molestaban ya en pedir una excusa, ni siquiera se molestaban en pensar si ella podia o no hacerlo, _ni siquiera les importaba ella._

Aunque de vez en cuando, se quedaban a ayudarle Ino y Hinata, sus amigas, pero esta vez no podian, Hinata se hiba con su primo Neji hoy (y el no era la persona mas paciente del mundo) , e Ino tenía clases de baile moderno. Suspiro mientras terminaba su deber.

--

Después de terminar, fue a recoger sus cosas, y se fue. Eran las cuatro de la tarde apenas, por lo menos habia terminado un poco antes de lo esperado (y eso que no la habian ayudado). Tenía todavía algo de tiempo libre asi que decidio pasar por su lugar especial favorito: el parque. En sí sonaba tonto que el lugar mas especial para una chica con sus 17 años de edad, fuera el parque, pero lo que nadie sabia era que para Sakura ese siempre fue el lugar de sus más valiosos recuerdos, el lugar donde la habian pasado las mejores cosas que ella hubiera podido pedir.

Al llegar se sento en una de las bancas que estaban debajo de unos arboles de sakuras. Le gustaban, eran sus flores favoritas, por algo le habian llamado Sakura desde el principio, de por si su madre era realmente buena para las intuiciones. Empezó a recordar muchas cosas que le habian pasado en ese lugar. Recordaba que una vez jugando, con sus amigas, se habia roto una pierna, ¿que, que tenia de bueno eso? que mientras estaba en el hospital, al parecer, habia una pequeña epidemia de piojos en su escuela, por que un chico de su clase habia llevado un perro sucio a la escuela. Asi que cuando habia regresado habia desaparecido por completo la epidemia. Siguio recordando las cosas que le habian pasado ahí, hasta que llego al más importante de todos:

_**Naruto**_

Su querido amigo de la infancia. La primera persona que se intereso por ella a parte de sus padres. Su primer amigo. El chico hiperactivo cabeza hueca que siempre la apoyo en todo. Y podia seguir con la lista de loq ue era, pero lo más importante de todo fue que era **_su mejor amigo. _**Si, era. Recordo la primera vez hablo con el, o más bien la primera vez que la vieron

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una niña de cortos cabellos rosas se encontraba sentada llorando, justo debajo de un arbol de cerezos. Al parecer uno brabucones mayores que ella, le habian quitado su pequeño conejito blanco (tan pequeño que hasta podria ser como un llavero), y lo habian subido a al enorme arbol de sakuras que estaba encima de ella. Por su rasgadura en la rodilla habia intentado subir para recuperarlo, pero en el intento habia fallado y se habia lastimado. Lloreaba, y lloraba pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba._

_De pronto sintio como alguien se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el hombro, como para que volteara a verlo._

_- ¿Que pasa, por que lloras niña? - pregunto un niño de su mismas edad con unos realmenter hermosos ojos azules, cabllo rubio y rasgaduras de bigotes de zorro_

_- Es que... mi conejito... - dijo sollozando, mientras señalaba arriba a su conejito_

_- ¿Quieres que vaya a por él? - pregunto poniendose de pie_

_- Pero no podrias, esta demasiado alto, y si te caes te lastimarias como yo - dijo enseñando su herida_

_- No te preocupes, eso no le pasará al gran Uzumaki Naruto - dijo mientras enseñaba una gran sonrisa a la niña que tenia enfrente. Esta solo se sonrojo, mientras se ponia de pie_

_- Bien, ¡Aqui voy! - dijo mientras escalaba el árbol, pero cua_ _ndo estaba a punto de llegar a la copa, (que era donde se encontraba el conejito) se cayo. Pero cuando Sakura estaba a punto de acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien, este de pronto se levanto - No te preocupes estoy bien - dijo volviendo a subir. Asi estuvo de persistente a recuperar el conejito aun cuando se habia caido cinco veces hasta que al final, llegó a la copa, se sento en una de las ramas y tomo el conejito. Sintiendose triunfante, enseño el conejito a la niña y esta solo sonrío alverlo a salvo. Lo unico malo es que como cinco segundos depués, la rama no aguanto mucho el peso y termino por tirar al niño y al conejito entre sus manos._

_- ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun? - pregunto mientrtas se arrodillaba en donde estaba tirado el niño_

_- Si... Toma... - dijo mientras le entregaba el conejito y se sentaba_

_- Gracias... - dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Sakura notó como estaba más lastimado que ella pero aun así no lloraba_

_- Naruto-kun... ¿Seguro que estas bien? - dijo con remordimiento mientras señalaba sus heridas_

_- Si, no te preocupes, soy resistente a los golpes, ¿y tu eh... -_

_- Haruno Sakura... y si, gracias - dijo sonriendo_

_- Sakura-chan ¿eh?... - Esta solo se sonrojo, era la primera vez, que la llamaban por ese sufijo - Eres realmente linda, ¿te parece si somos amigos? - dijo sonriendole. Ante este ultimo comentario la pelirrosa se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero al final termino sonriendo_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Ese era el mejor de sus recuerdos, el que de verdad valía. Naruto había sido la primera persona que la apoyo en todo, gracias a el, ella era como era, si no hubiera aparecido el en su vida, estaba segura de que sería igual o más timida que Hinata. El había sido su unico amigo en la niñez, hasta que entro en la secundaria. Pero, por desgracia se habían tenido, que separar. Recordaba todavía el día en que le había dicho que se tenia que ir.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Se encontraban dos chicos de trece años sentados debajo del mismo árbol, en el que se habían_ _conocido por primera vez._

_- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Sakura rompiendo el tan comodo silencio _

_- ¿eh? - dijo Naruto distraído_

_- Me dijiste que querías verme, y aqui estoy - dijo Sakura mostrando un dulce sonrisa a su amigo - has estado distraido ultimamente Naruto_

_- Ah... si perdona - dijo con cara triste - Lo que pasa es que... Sakura-chan yo... me iré un largo tiempo de la ciudad - dijo con cara triste_

_Sakura no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio, mientras Naruto solo esperaba su reacción - ¿Por que...? - Dijo con la cabeza abajo_

_- Lo qe pasa es que... mi padre tiene negocios en Suna... y yo... no puedo quedarme aqui, por más que quiera - Dijo con tristeza y un deje de resentimiento - Sakura-chan yo... **lo siento**... por favor, te ruego que me por favor me perdones_

_- ¿Cuando te vas...? - dijo temblando Sakura_

_- En una semana... Sakura-chan, eres la primera en saberlo y yo... no queria irme sin decirtelo antes, ya que tu... **Eres mi mejor amiga... - **ante esta revelación Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzo hacia el cuello de Naruto llorando_

_- Naruto, por favor, tienes que prometerme que volveras - Dijo sollozando_

_- Lo prometo Sakura-chan - Dijo abrazandola - Prometo, que un día volveré, y estaremos juntos, **como hermanos**...- __Sin más se quedaron toda la tarde en ese mismo lugar, compartinedo su amistad y disfrutandola. Ese mismo lugar donde se hicieron amigos y hermanos_

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

Todavia recordaba esa promesa, era una de las razones por la que siempre salía adelante en momentos de apuros. Para que cuando volviera su querido hermanito, el estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Subio su mirada al cielo meláncolica mientras el sol de la tarde le golpeaba el rostro, y se pregunto si su querido hermanito estaría tambien pensando en ella. Pero de pronto oyo como una piedra había sido pateada por una presencia, y al momento desvio su mirada hacia aquella persona que la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Unos ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente con indiferencia y profundidad (un

a extraña mezcla según ella), mientras que ella tan solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Según tenía entendido (por pate de Ino) el vivía casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, entonces, ¿que hacía el ahí? ¿Que hacía Uchiha Sasuke ahí? ¿no se enojarian sus padres? Pero, se fijo muy bien sus ojos, tenia un brillo de tristeza, y un deje de dolor, sintio un extraño sentimiento al mirarlos, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que le había seguido mirando desde hace un buen rato, tenía que dejar de mirarlo, si no el pensaría que era una boba por mirarlo por tanto tiempo, aparte su mirada era realmente rara, bueno no rara, sino que le hacía sentir incomoda, era como si ya la conociera desde hace tiempo. Así que de una sola vez desvío su mirada, se paro de su asiento y se fue de ahí, ya luego vería que podría hacer en su tiempo libre, pero por ahora se tenía que ir de ahí estar en el mismo lugar que el y solos era realmente incomodo.

--

Era realmente extraño.

Había ido hasta ese parque para tener un momento de paz, quería estar solo ya que hoy era **_ese día_**. Así que había ido a caminar por ahí, total hoy sus padres no estaban, y su hermano Itachi iba a estar en la Universidad hasta la noche. Así que tenía toda la tarde libre, sin que le fueran a hechar la bronca gorda por llegar tarde.

Había caminado por ahí, hasta llegar al tal dichoso parque, no le pensó mucho y había decidido entrar, se veía un lugar pacifico, donde ninguna chica lo iría a acosar con la mirada. Caminó por ahí, era realmente pacifico ese parque. Hasta que vío algo que realmente le llamo la atención.

Un grupo de árboles de sakuras, donde debajo de estos, se encontraba una joven sentada en una de las bancas del parque. Una simple joven, sin nada fuera de lo común, su falda larga como por unos muy pocos centimetros arriba de sus rodillas, su camisa del uniforme completamente abrochada, solo su cabello rosa chicle era lo unico que podría llamar la atención. Al parecer miraba hacía abajo pensando, que hacía que su cabello le cubriera la cara, y no lo mirara, pero de pronto levanto la vista, haciendo que algunos rayos de sol (que se colaban traviesamente de los árboles), le golpearan delicadamente su cara; tenía en sus ojos verdes una mirada de felicidad, tristeza, melancolía y esperanza, una extraña mirada; pero eso no era todo, tenía en sus labios, una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una llena de alegría y esperanza. Pero lo que más le sorprendio es que esa chica así como se veía de lejos, era realmente hermosa. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el, pero nunca antes la habia visto.

_- Tal vez, sea nueva -_ Pensó. En ese momento sucedio algo realmente extraño, habia tenido un a imagen de ella en su mente, en la que se veia igual, pero con un vestido rojo, y un peinado, tipo colonial.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Habia sido un deya vu? Nunca antes la había visto y ahora tenia en su mente un recuerdo de ella. Sea lo que fuera, intento acercarse para verla mejor, pero por accidente había pateado una piedra al acercarse, y fue ahí cuando noto su presencia.

Tenía unos ojos verdes realmente impresionantes, parecia como si habitara fuego en ellos, un fuego verde lleno de vida, ella solo lo miraba con curisidad, y aun asi, se podia apreciar aquel fuego; mientras que el solo la miraba con indiferencia, pero en el fondo realmente estaba impresionado por lo ojos de aquella chica. De pronto, la chica parecía sorprendida, y de un momento a otro desvío su mirada, se paró de su asiento y se fue, dejandolo solo y con curiosidad.

Era realmente extraño todo lo que había pasado, en especial esa chica. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa divertida. Ya la vería mañana en la escuela, y sabría quien es.

--

_¿Qué es esto...? ¿que hago aqui...? ¿y por que estoy vestida así?-_ Se preguntaba mientras, se empezaba a aclarar su vista.

Al prinicipio se encontraba todo oscuro y lo unico que oía era una bellisima pieza, la conocía pero de donde, no sabía, solo sabía ahora que se encontraba en un baile, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de disfrazes, tipo de los de la epoca antigua, y eso no era todo, estaba vestida como una aristocrata de esa época, (realmente con un vestido hermoso), y llevaba un hermoso colllar de plata con una _**piedra rosa**_ pero ese no era el punto. Lo que queria saber era que hacía ahí. Pero de pronto la sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuando alguien la tomo de la mano y la saco a bailar. Llevaba una mascara arriba de su cara por lo que no lo pudo distinguir muy bien. Hasta que hablo:

- ¿Asi que tu eres, la heredera de los Stamarty? - No, no podía ser... ¿Sasuke? - Vaya no me esperaba que tu fueras la famosa heredera de los Stamarty, la misma por la que se le festeja esta fiesta - Definitivamente era el... Uchiha Sasuke. Lo reconocio enseguida al mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto la incomodaban, y aun en ese momento la seguian incomodando. La pego más hacía si - Vaya, vaya... Esto si que es interesante... - Dijo todo con una sopnrisa prepotente - ¿No lo crees... Sakura? - dijo susurrandoselo al oído. Y de repente todo se volvio oscuro de nuevo.

Abrio los ojos, ¿Que rayos había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? y lo más importante de todo... ¿Había soñado con Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Por que? No entendía nada, miro el reloj: 6:00. Decidio que mejor lo pensarñia luego, ahora tenía que ir a la escuela. Pero sin imaginarse que hoy sería un día muy importante en su vida

* * *

**¿Que tal, les gusto?**

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Bien, quieor decirles, que el proximo capi va a estar más interesante.**

**Y por ultimo, quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un Review, son muy lindos, me hicieron muy feliz AA**

**Y ya no tengo nada más que agregar, excepto que voy a intentar subir el proximo capi más pronto.**

**BYE-BYE, Say0o0o**


End file.
